The Adventures of a Human in Equestria: Final Battle
by Daneyboy98
Summary: Dane has been through so much during his time in Equestria, but all of that is going to come to an end in this final battle for Equestria. (NOTE: This was made before Season 5 premiered)
1. Part 1

The Adventures of a Human in Equestria: Final Battle Part 1

**Hi everybody. I really do apologise for not posting on my original HOE Story. My computer's hard-drive had died and the storys I had saved on it, including the blooper special were lost. So I decided to make the Finale of the story, so I won't have to do it after a bunch of years. So be prepared as you now read...the final parts in "The Adventures of a Human in Equestria"**

* * *

The Mane 6 and the 2 Humans were now on a train en-route to the Crystal Empire where the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle was preparing to meet The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia

"I'm glad you all wanted to come, but I don't think it's gonna be that exciting. I pretty much just have to smile and wave as the dignitaries arrive" said Twilight

"Yes, but you get to smile and wave like a princess" added Rarity

"How exactly is that different than smilin' and wavin' like not a princess?" asked Applejack

"It isn't" said Claire

"Yeah it's just like smiling and waving to your friends as you walk past, right?" asked Dane, and saw that Twilight was looking nervous

"What's wrong, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy

"Why the loooooong face?" added Pinkie Pie

"I've just been feeling a little unsure about things lately. It doesn't seem that my new role as a princess equates to all that much" answered Twilight

"What are you talking about, Twilight?" asked Dane

"Yeah sugarcube, you've got a real important role in Equestria" said Applejack

"Princess Celestia wouldn't have asked you to come today if she didn't think so" said Fluttershy

"I guess you're right" said Twilight

"Of course we are" proclaimed Rarity

"Don't push it Rarity" exclaimed Claire

"Girls c'mon, we don't wanna be late for the meet-and-greet" said Dane

And with that, the gang hopped out of the train and headed to the entrance doors of the Crystal Empire to await The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia

The fanfare commenced and Flash Sentry appeared in front of the doors to the Crystal Empire to announce the awaited guests

"The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia" he announced

"That was it?" asked Spike "Princess Celestia had you come all the way to the Crystal Empire just to do that? I mean, whoa, really regal and important" he laughed nervously and Dane walked up to him and gave him a dope-slap to the back of Spike's head

"Ow" said Spike

"Sorry" replied Dane

The doors to the Crystal Empire opened up to reveal the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia awaiting Twilight

"Your highness. Thank you for understanding our desire to keep the number of those privy to these confidential discussions to a minimum" said the Duke of Maretonia

"Of course" replied Twilight

Twilight headed into the Crystal Empire with both Royalties of Maretonia and as soon as she went inside the front doors closed behind her

The gang waited outside the doors on the Crystal Empire for Twilight when she comes back, they didn't know what to do to pass the time

"So…uh, any ideas what we can do?" asked Claire

"No" the rest of the ponies said

"Not really" said Spike

"I don't know about you all, but I feel like taking a nap" said Dane, as he began to lay himself down on the ground, the rest of the gang did the same as him and had a rest too

Dane actually fell asleep during his nap, and in his dream, he saw Rare Find carrying a basket of oranges through a dark room. He then heard a clank and turned to see a cloaked individual in front of Rare Find who was breathing rather heavily

"_Very sorry" said Rare Find "You came out of nowhere"_

"_Is he friend or is he foe? The pony wonders. I can assure you... I am no friend." said the cloaked individual, and shot an energy beam at Rare Find and began draining his magic, causing his eyes to lose colour, and his cutie mark to vanish_

"_Wha-who is that guy?" said Dane, under his breath_

"_I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago." exclaimed the cloaked individual, and laughed evily, a bright flash of light engulfed the room, causing Dane to wake up_

"GAH!" screamed Dane, and panted heavily. His scream caused his friends to wake up as well

"Dane, are you alright?" asked Claire

"Yeah, what's wrong?" added Spike

"Just…just had a nightmare" answered Dane, as he panted

"About what?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Well…I saw Rare Find bumping into a cloaked creature, and that cloaked creature shot an energy beam at Rare Find, it looked like he was stealing his magic" said Dane

"Did you know who that pony was sugarcube?" asked Applejack

"He said that he goes by the name, Lord Tirek" answered Dane

"That was no dream. It was a vision" a voice called behind Dane, he turned his to see Luna that was behind him

"A…a vision?" asked Dane

"Yes" answered Luna "My sister experienced the same vision. She requires you all at this moment"

They all nodded and followed Luna into the Crystal Empire, where Celestia began telling all of them a story about Lord Tirek and his brother Scorpan

* * *

"Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic." read Celestia "But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard."

"Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans." read Luna "When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions."

"Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears he has found a way to escape." said Celestia

"We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates" added Luna

"But that was a long time ago. Why is he just now starting to steal magic?" asked Twilight

"His time in Tartarus left him very weak. He has just now gained enough strength to use his dark powers." answered Celestia

"But with each passing moment, he grows stronger still" said Luna

"And I know just the princess who can stop him." said Cadance

"You mean Twilight?" asked Claire

"Yes. I'll find him and–" Twilight was cut off by Celestia

"No, Twilight. I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek." said Celestia

"Who?" asked Dane

"Discord" answered Celestia, the other princesses gasped, Dane's jaw dropped, and the ponies were shocked

"You mean the child mo-" Dane got cut off by Claire

"Dane, please stop saying that" said Claire

"Yeah, sorry" replied Dane

"As in Discord Discord?" asked Applejack

"Yes!" answered Twilight

"I don't think it's that big of a surprise. He can be very helpful." said Fluttershy. The rest of the gang were silent after Fluttershy said that

"So…wait, what makes you think Discord can stop Tirek?" asked Dane

"He can sense when there's a magical imbalance." answered Twilight  
"The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down"

"So what are you supposed to do in the meantime?" asked Rainbow Dash

"*sigh* Nothing" answered Twilight "Unless of course one of you needs me to smile and wave" she then proceeded to head out the door

"Where are you going?" asked Spike"

"To the Castle of the Two Sisters" answered Twilight "I'm not really needed anywhere else. Might as well catch up on some of my reading"

"You want some company?" asked Rainbow Dash

"It has been a while since we visited the castle. Might be fun!" added Applejack

"Maybe I could use a little company right now" said Twilight, then the rest of the gang followed her to the Castle of the Two Sisters

"Dane. Claire" said Celestia, startling the two humans

"Could I speak to you two in private?" she asked

"Um…sure Celestia" answered Dane, Claire told the others to wait for them, and the doors closed behind them

"Is something wrong Princess?" asked Claire

"Not exactly, there's something I have to tell the both of you" replied Celestia

"What is it?" asked Dane

"I've been looking through the Spell-books up in Canterlot, and one of them…well" said Celestia, uneasily

"What?" asked Claire

"I found one that may send the two of you back home" answered Celestia, Dane and Claire's eyes widened in shock. They couldn't believe what Celestia had just said.

"So, you're saying that you found a spell that can take me and Claire back to our homeworld?" asked Dane

"Yes" said Celestia

"I-I'm sorry, but I need to drop something" said Dane, took off his glasses and dropped them on the ground. Luckily none of the lenses cracked or broke, and put them back on again

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening" said Claire, under her breath

"That's all I have to say to you, I'll tell the others later" said Celestia

"OK" they both said, and headed back to Twilight and the others, Dane and Claire just had blank expressions on their faces

"What did she say to you" asked Rainbow Dash

"She'll…tell you all later" answered Claire

* * *

Now, the gang was on their way in the forest to find their new "partner" Discord, so he could help stop Tirek

"I still can't believe we had to give back the Elements" said Rainbow Dash

"It had to be done or the Tree of Harmony wouldn't have survived" replied Rarity

"But Twilight was right. Even without the Elements, our friendship is as strong as ever" added Fluttershy

"I just hope another 'friend' of ours never makes us sorry we had to give them up" said Applejack

"Yeah, it's not like after giving them up, he just gonna appear everytime someone says Discord Discord Discord" said Dane

"You call?" a voice said near Dane's ear making Dane jump in freight, which happened to be Discord 'obviously'

"Were you listening to us this whole time?" asked Claire

"Not really" answered Discord "My ears were burning" and spashed water on his fire stopping the fire in his ears

"What are you even doing here, Discord?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Oh, just a bit of light reading before I head off on my extremely important mission" said Discord "I suppose you all know that I've been tasked to capture a certain escapee"

"Big deal" said Spike

"You're right, Spike. It _is_ a big deal" replied Discord "Seems I possess a magic that gives me quite an important role in Equestria. Maybe they should make me an Alicorn princess"

Discord then put on a crown with some Pink Butterfly Wings and had some mysterious applause coming from nowhere, and he began blowing kisses around to the 'supposed' crowd

"In your dreams" said Rainbow Dash

"Oh, I never dream of such things. Ask Princess Luna" replied Discord

"Don't you have a creepy magic-stealin' villain to track down?" asked Applejack

"Yes, yes, yes, of course. It's just that I couldn't help but notice that Twilight hasn't yet opened this little chest of hers" said Discord "I-I-It got me thinking, what if what's locked inside is something that could help her prove her royal worth? I only bring it up because she said that she's been feeling like her role as a princess doesn't equate to much"

"Wait a minute! How do you know how she was feeling?!" asked Pinkie Pie

"Oh, my. Is eavesdropping not the way you're supposed to find out what your best pals are up to?" mocked Discord "Woe is me. Will I ever learn the intricate nuances of being a good friend?"

There was silence, most of the ponies except Fluttershy were not amused

"Well in any case, I suppose now is as good a time as any for me to make my exit" said Discord and began to head off

"And good riddance" said Applejack

"Oopsie-doopsie, I almost left with the little journal you've all been keeping. What a fascinating read. Haven't you girls just learned so much?" said Discord "I've bookmarked a few of the more interesting passages. You really should take a look!" He then went to Fluttershy

"We're still on for tea later, aren't we, Fluttershy?" asked Discord silently

"I wouldn't miss it" replied Fluttershy

"*sigh* You know Discord" said Dane, making Discord turn to him "As much as I hate to say it. I think we can trust you this time"

"What?!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash

"Have you got a screw loose or something?" asked Claire

"No. I mean think about it. If you remember when we first went up against Discord, he was less childish and a bit more sinister. But now, he's acting like a totally different Discord." answered Dane "If I do say so myself"

"Hmm, this is something I didn't expect to come out of somepony like you" said Discord

"You mean somebody" replied Dane

"Yeah, whatever" said Discord "Well, I guess I should be going" he began sing-song his way out of the forest

"Sometimes I think the 'reformed' Discord is more obnoxious than the 'before-he-was-reformed' Discord" said Applejack

"Indeed" replied Rarity

"But he could be right, couldn't he? What if there _is_ something important in that chest? asked Fluttershy

"There's only one way to find out" said Twilight, Claire looked around and saw that Dane was nowhere with the group

"Hey, where's Dane?" asked Claire

* * *

Dane was actually walking back to his home, so he could pack his bags for when he and Claire are sent home, he was really down when packing his bags. He decided to sing while packing

_There isn't much I haven't shared, with them along the road_

_And through it all, there will always be tomorrow's episode_

_Suddenly, that isn't true. There's another avenue_

_Beckoning the great divine. Ask no questions, take no sides_

_Who's to say who's right or wrong. Whose course is braver run_

_All I know was all we had is over said and done_

_Friends never say goodbye…never say goodbye_

_Never…say…goodbye_

The front door opened, Dane went downstairs to see Claire waiting for him

"Dane, why'd you run away from the gang?" asked Claire

"I was…just beginning to pack my bags for when Celestia takes us home" answered Dane

"Hey, don't worry, It's not like that the world will explode after we leave" said Claire

"I know but…*sigh* I'm just gonna miss them…so much" said Dane, and begin to shed tears

"It's ok, I'll always be here with you" said Claire and began to comfort Dane

"*sigh* I'll be back" said Dane

"Where are you going?" asked Claire

"I'm gonna head up to Canterlot, so I can say my goodbyes to the other princesses" answered Dane

"But you'd have to wait a couple of hours for the next to Canterlot" said Claire

"You do remember the potion that Zecora gave me, which could grant me the ability to fly and teleport, right?" said Dane

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" replied Claire

"OK, I'll see you in a bit" said Dane, and began to teleport up to Canterlot.

* * *

"_What will the others think after Princess Celestia tells them_" thought Claire

Dane appeared in Canterlot, it was probably the last time he'd ever spend in Canterlot. He then made his way inside the castle, and headed to Celestia's throne room. When he was heading up the stairs, he turned his head right and saw Twilight was heading into Celestia's room.

"Huh? What's Twilight doing here?" thought Dane. He continued to head to the room, and he could just hear groans of agony echo across the hallway. Dane followed the echo and tried to find the source of the groaning.

Dane eventually found the source of the agonising groans, and saw Shining Armor lying on the ground, he looked as if he had been assaulted. It was a shocking discovery to Dane

"Shining Armor!" yelled Dane as he ran to the Prince's aide "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, no. My magic is…gone" groaned Shining Armor. Dane noticed something that he hadn't noticed

"Y-you're cutie mark's gone too" said Dane "Did Tirek do this to you?"

"I-it wasn't just him" groaned Shining Armor "It was also…D-Discord"

Dane's eyes widened "You didn't just say-" Dane was cut off

"Yes, I s-said Discord" said Shining Armor

Dane was speechless, he couldn't believe that someone who he said trusted would turn his back on Equestria, especially Fluttershy

"That…bastard" said Dane, under his breath, and his eyes briefly glowed red in anger. Dane was really pissed off

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**That's it for the first part, and as you can see, Dane and Claire will be going home in the next part of the story. so you better hold on to your chairs. Also, don't leave any hurtful/mean comments, or I will see you as an UNGRATEFUL TROLL. Check out the original story on my profile.**

**And remember "BRONIES RULE"**


	2. Part 2

The Adventures of a Human in Equestria: Final Battle Part 2

**Well, this is it. The final chapter in 'The Adventures in a Human in Equestria' and this story won't end without a FINAL BATTLE. So, enjoy the finale of the Story**

* * *

_**Previously on The Adventures of a Human in Equestria**_

_**Fluttershy: What's wrong, Twilight?**_

_**Twilight Sparkle: It doesn't seem that my new role as a princess equates to all that much**__._

_**Lord Tirek: I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago**_

_**Princess Luna: With each passing moment, he grows stronger still.**_

_**Princess Cadance: And I know just the princess who can stop him.**_

_**Princess Celestia: I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek.**_

_**Discord: [laughs] Oh, you're talking about me, I presume?**_

_**Discord: Haven't you girls just learned so much?**_

_**Princess Celestia: I found a spell that may send the two of you back home**_

_**Claire: Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening**_

_**Dane: I'm just gonna miss them…so much**_

_**Claire: It's ok, I'll always be here with you**_

_**Dane: Shining Armor! Are you alright?"**_

_**Shining Armor: My magic is…gone**_

_**Dane: Did Tirek do this to you?**_

_**Shining Armor: It wasn't just him, it was…D-Discord**_

_**Dane:…That. Bastard!**_

* * *

Dane was still at Shining Armor, who has now been weakened after Tirek and Discord stole his magic, making him unable to defend Equestria

"I thought I could trust Discord this time, but I guess I was wrong" said Dane

"That's what Discord…does" said Shining Armor. Dane then got up and was about to go back in the castle.

"Don't worry, I'll try and get some help for you" said Dane

He then proceeded to head over to Celestia's throne room so she could help Shining Armor. Suddenly, Dane heard footsteps/hoofsteps heading his way, he hid behind a pillar to make sure he wouldn't be spotted. The steps went past him, making Dane calm down a little, and heard the doors to Celestia's barge open

"What have you done?" a voice said "What happened to your magic?!"

Dane turned his head and saw a centaur with horns on it's head, Dane had a sneaking suspicion of who it was

"Is…is that Tirek?" thought Dane

The centaur then went into Celestia's throne room, and grabbed the three sisters, Dane ran into the throne room to confront the threat

"So your Lord Tirek I presume?" asked Dane. Making Tirek turn to him

'Hmm…this is a species I've never seen before' thought Tirek, as he approached Dane

"Who are you?" asked Tirek

"I am Dane Young, one of the only known Humans in Equestria" answered Dane

"Human?" said Tirek "I've never heard such a thing before"

"Well, if I were you, I would unhand the princesses righ-" Dane gets cut off when Dane gets struck in the back of the head by Discord, knocking him out cold.

"What did you do that for?" asked Cadance "He didn't even threaten you

"I know" said Discord "Just wanted to do it just in case he did"

And with that Tirek and Discord took the princesses out of the throne-room so they could imprison them in Tartaus. But not before Discord leaves a note for the unconscious Dane

* * *

About 2 hours later, Dane regained consciousness after the blow to the head, he stumbly rose to his feet, trying to regain balance

"Ugh, whatever just happened to me, hurt" said Dane, and noticed the note that Discord left him

"Huh? What's this?" thought Dane, and opened the note

_Dear Dane_

_We've taken the princesses and locked them in Tartaus_

_and are about to steal your pony friends' magic so the mighty Lord Tirek can become "God" of Equestria…and Spike's magic_

_From Discord_

Dane became furious as his pupils shrank in rage, he went to the outside balcony to release the verbal rage inside him

"Discord…" he paused "You LITTLE ****! YOU SON OF A F***ING **** ***** ** *****! IM GOING TO TEAR OFF YOUR **** AND SHOVE THEM RIGHT UP YOUR **** *** ***** ***** AND THEN **** *** ****** *** **** ON YOUR **** *** ****** **** WITH **** **** *** IN THE **** **** AND **** **** ****** ******* **** YOU'LL ***** ** ***** SO THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO **** SIDEWAYS! *****!" his shout echoed all over Equestria, and began to fly to Ponyville, so he could help his friends.

* * *

Dane made it to Ponyville, only to discover that his friends excluding Twilight, and Claire, were locked in a cage. Rainbow Dash and Spike were trying to break out of the cage, to no success. Dane looked more pissed off than ever as his eyes briefly glowed red again

"Why are you doing this?" asked Fluttershy, tearfully "I thought we were friends!"

"Oh, we _were_. But Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties" said Discord "Surely you saw this coming."

"I didn't. I really didn't" replied Fluttershy, she was really hurt. This pushed Dane over the edge,

"That's it Discord. You've just messed with the wrong person." growled Dane, he charged at Discord with all the force he had

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" he screamed as he charged to Discord, colliding with him, and slamming Discord into the ground, resulting in a dust explosion

"*cough* *cough* Wha-what just happened?" asked Spike

"How should I know?" answered Rainbow Dash

The dust subsided, revealing a huge crater in the ground, with Discord groaning in pain, and Dane standing in the middle of the crater

"I-it's Dane" said Applejack

"Did he really just pummel Discord to the ground?" asked Spike

Dane was now approaching the hurt Discord, he had a big bone to pick with him

"I trusted you, Discord" said Dane, coldly "You betrayed me!"

"Hehe, and…that's what I-ugh, like about you" replied Discord, painfully "You're…much more gullible than…your friends"

Dane then angrily grabbed Discord's beard and lifted his head so he was close to Dane's face

"I gave you my words of TRUST!" exclaimed Dane

"Your Trust?" said Discord, as he tried to hide the pain when talking "Your trust…is a…joke"

That was the end of the line for Dane, he was really, really mad.

Dane growled and latched his right hand onto Discord's neck, tightening his grip, and then his other hand doing the same thing. He was literally trying to strangle Discord to death. This shocked his caged friends, seeing him do something so horrible

"Dane, STOP!" exclaimed Claire after she mysteriously appeared behind the cage, she was just as shocked as his friends, Claire just wanted Dane to stop before he actually kills Discord.

Dane really wanted to kill Discord, but he didn't want to see his friends do it, so he complied to Claire and loosened his grip on Discord's neck, and threw him to the ground. Discord gasped for air. Dane was breathing heavily after that attack, he then experienced the flashbacks of all the previous times he got angry, from blowing up at Gilda, to punching Twilight in the face after she went crazy trying to find a friendship problem. This overwhelmed Dane, he couldn't get those memories out of his head, he screamed in agony and flew away, not wanting his friends see him this way.

"Tell me…I didn't just see that" said Fluttershy

"OK, you didn't just see that" replied Claire

"Thank you" said Fluttershy

"Geez, Dane really banged him up" said Spike

"Yeah, I've never seen him get_ that_ angry" replied Pinkie Pie

"Something's wrong with him, and I don't know what" said Claire

Dane stopped in the forest trying to get those memories out of his head. He was able to, and suddenly realized what he just did

"Oh my god" thought Dane, and looked at his hands "I just tried to murder someone. What kind of a friend does that in front of his other friends?...Me"

Dane then became really depressed, and slowly proceeded to head back to Ponyville, not wanting to be seen after that assault on Discord

* * *

Dane saw his friends inside some aura bubbles, with Claire next to it. He hid behind a tree, so he wouldn't be spotted.

"Princess Twilight" called Tirek, making Twilight jump

"Tirek" said Twilight

"You have something that belongs to me" exclaimed Tirek

'What is he talking about?' thought Dane

"You're going to give me what I want!" demanded Tirek, he then raised his arm to where his face was and a glowing ball of magic builded up on his hand. He fired the magic blast, and was heading straight for Twilight's Home/The Library, the blast made contact with the library causing it to explode, destroying it. Dane and the others were shocked at the sight, seeing the library a burnt, broken mess.

Dane became mad again, but suppressed his rage, not wanting to blow up in anger again. But instead of Dane blowing up in his rage and wanting to beat Tirek, it was actually Twilight who blew up in anger and charged at Tirek

"Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done" said Tirek. And then charged at Twilight with brute force

It was now an ultimate battle between the forces of light and shadow, with Twilight and Tirek going up against each other. Dane smiled at Twilight battling Tirek, as he was just as upset as her for the Library's destruction, he eventually started cheering

"Yeah Twilight!" cheered Dane "You can do it. Beat him to the ground" he didn't notice that Claire was looking at him while cheering. He quickly hid behind a tree

'_Dammit, I've been spotted'_ thought Dane '_I just hope she doesn't come over here' _he turned his head and Claire was right beside him, making him jump.

"What happened to you out there?" asked Claire "You…you just tried to kill somebody"

"I know" said Dane "I just caught up in my rage"

"But, why?" asked Claire

"I just told you why" said Dane

"Dane, you have to admit that was going a little too far" said Claire

"Yeah, I guess your right" replied Dane "But what if someone leaves me no other choice but to kill them?"

"Well, then…um…I don't know" answered Claire "I guess you'd need a reason to do something like that"

Then, the both of them were blinded by an explosion, they turned and saw Twilight and Tirek firing powerful blasts at each other, and were using all the power they had.

"Honestly, I think Akira Toriyama's gonna sue somebody" said Dane.

Unfortunately, Tirek gained the upper hand against Twilight, and used the strongest forces of his magic to push back Twilight's blast, knocking her down to the ground

"*gasps* Twilight!" shouted Claire, and ran over to Twilight "Are you OK?"

"Nngh, not really" replied Twilight "He's just too strong for me"

"It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Princess Twilight?" said Tirek "Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria"

Twilight and Claire gasped, Dane was appalled at the trade requirements

'_How is that a fair trade?!_' thought Dane '_No matter what she chooses, we lose!_'

"What's it going to be princess?" asked Tirek

The rest of the gang; that are now encased in aura bubbles, were protesting Twilight to keep her magic, and leave them. Dane signalled Claire to come over to her, which she did.

"Claire, this is not good" said Dane

"Yeah, if Tirek gets the alicorn magic, he'll become unstoppable. But if Twilight keeps the magic, she'll never see her friends again" replied Claire

"She just can't win" said Dane

"Enough!" exclaimed Tirek "I want an answer, and I want it now!"

Twilight paused for a few seconds, thinking about her decision. Whether to give up her magic, or leave her friends to die

'_C'mon Twilight, don't make this a decision you'll regret_' thought Claire

"I will give you my magic, in exchange for my friends" answered Twilight, shocking his friends

"I can't believe it" said Dane "She's really gonna do it"

"As you wish" Tirek replied. And released her friends from the aura bubbles

"_All_ of my friends" demanded Twilight

'_Huh?_' thought Dane

"But, all of your friends _have_ been released" said Claire

"Not him" said Twilight, and pointed at Discord

"You can't be serious!" said Dane

"After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a 'friend'?" asked Tirek

"Release him!" exclaimed Twilight

"If that's what you want" replied Tirek, and released Discord from his aura bubbles

"Thank you Twilight" said Discord, and said hushingly to Fluttershy "I'm sorry"

"I know" she replied

"Your turn" said Tirek

"I can't look" said Dane, and covered his eyes, not wanting to see Twilight suffer. Twilight cried in pain as her magic was being absorbed by Tirek

"Yes! YES!" proclaimed Tirek, as he finished absorbing Twilight's Magic. Afterwards, he began to begin his path of destruction on Ponyville

Dane began shaking his fist in anger, he tried supressing his inner fury, but it looked like it was failing. Claire saw Dane expressing some of his rage

'_Oh no, he's gonna blow up again'_ thought Claire '_I don't know what to do'_

"_**Claire**__" _a voice said in Claire's head, she recognised who's voice that belonged to

"_**Luna?**__" _asked Claire, in her head _"__**Are you speaking to me telepathically?**__"_

"_**Yes. I am**__" _responded Luna

"_**How the hell are you-**__" _Claire then got interrupted by Luna

"_**I didn't give all my magic to Twilight, just in case this were to happen**__" _said Luna

"_**Um, OK then**__" replied Claire_

"_**Claire, listen to me**__" _said Luna

"_**OK**__" _answered Claire

"_**There are some foes, who cannot be reasoned with**__" said Luna "__**Dane is allowed to fight alongside his friends. Let him seize upon his anger, and wield it like a weapon**__"_

"_**Huh? Let him get angry?**__" asked Claire_

"_**Yes. I understand your attempts at making sure he controls it. But holding it in against a monster like Lord Tirek is pointless**__" answered Luna_

"_**Hmm…well…I suppose you have a point there**__" said Claire "__**But, why? Didn't you tell him that-**__" she stopped and a flashback from a previous chapter_

'_If your anger were to rise to critical levels, it could bring harm to your friends as well as Equestria' said Luna, as Dane looked shocked_

"_**I do realise I said that to him. But the reason why is because…**__" Luna paused_

"_**What?**__" asked Claire_

"_**Because…I believe, that Dane can save us all…from Tirek**__" answered Luna "__**Let him fight…for me, and for my sister…we need him**__" _and with that, Luna stopped telepathically talking to her. Claire now knew what she had to do

"We have to get to the chest" exclaimed Twilight, and the rest of the gang followed Twilight

"Dane" said Claire

"What?" asked Dane

"I want you to stay here, and get angry" answered Claire

"What?" said Dane "Why?

"Because, if we were to just leave, Tirek will destroy all of Ponyville" answered Claire "I'll be going with the others. And while I'm gone, make sure you hurt Tirek…and beat him to a pulp"

Claire then began to follow the rest of the gang to open the Chest. Dane began to breathe heavily, focusing on Tirek and his monstrous action. He began to snarl, making himself more angry

"If she wants me to get angry…" Dane began to growl in his rage building up "Then I'll do it…for her!"

Dane eyes turned red, and his heart turned dark, his rage had met it's ultimate peek. He roared in his fury, and had a red aura surround his entire body. It glowed brightly, and Tirek was blinded by the glow. The rest of the gang heard Dane's roar echo across Equestria

"D-Dane?" said Spike, recognising the tone of Dane's roar

Tirek turned around to see what this blinding light was, and Dane emerged from the light, he hovered up into Tirek's head level, but it was a different Dane than how most people see him

He now had blood red eyes and black hair, with the red aura surrounding his body. He appeared to have gained increased strength, and had a look of no mercy on his face

"The human" said Tirek "I'm happy to see that a different kind of species is here to watch this world bow before me"

Tirek then charged at Dane at incredible speed, but Dane dodged the fast charge at the speed of sound. Tirek swung his fist at Dane, but he dodged. He swung his fist again, and missed also. He continued to try and strike Dane, to no avail. And suddenly, Dane sucker-punched Tirek as he was preparing another blow, and began a flurry of punches and kicks to Tirek.

Eventually Tirek became dazed and exhausted while Dane hovered about 200m apart from him, who didn't seem fazed by his assault on Tirek

"Why…why don't you just stand still…AND PERISH!" shouted Tirek. Dane didn't seem scared with Tirek, not even the least bit intimidated

"Let me see what you got" said Dane, coldly

"Why…you…wretch" snarled Tirek "You dare to mock me!?"

Tirek charged up a power blast from his hand, and fired at Dane. Dane caught the blast with his bare hands, and threw it into the sky where it exploded. Tirek was both shocked and surprised that a human like Dane could just catch something like that blast

"What's the matter, Tirek?" asked Dane, coldly "I can't be harder to destroy than somepony's house, right?"

"You…you're different" said Tirek "What in Equestria's name are you?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" asked Dane

"I'm the human who was sent all the way from my home country of Australia for the sole purpose of vanquishing the evils that threaten Equestria" he proclaimed, making Tirek back away from Dane "I am the warrior who is pure of heart, and has ultimate powers awakened by fury…THAT'S what I am"

A part of the smoke in the sky cleared up, and shined a sun beam onto Dane. Tirek became a little intimidated during Dane's speech. And then, Dane's aura shined brightly as he was charging up his powers

"**I AM THE SAVIOUR OF EQUESTRIA, DANE YOUNG!" **shouted Dane, sending shockwaves that cleared up the smoke in the sky. Tirek no longer became intimidated, and had a smirk on his face

"Well…I stand corrected" said Tirek

"Huh?" said Dane

"It seems that not only ponies possess magic in this world" explained Tirek. He then encased Dane in an aura bubble, Dane didn't mind

"I know what you're trying to do" said Dane "You're trying to absorb the so called 'magic' inside of me right now"

"You guessed right" replied Tirek. He then began to apparently absorb Dane's "magic", but Tirek didn't feel stronger or faster. Dane had a bored expression and didn't even feel any pain

"What?" said Tirek, realizing that his attempt to steal more magic had failed "That usually works, why can't I absorb your magic?"

"It's not magic, Tirek" said Dane "It's actually my emotions"

"Emotions?" said Tirek "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that what you're seeing right now, is my greatest source of anger" said Dane "Everytime I see my friends getting hurt, or acts like a complete jerk to them, it builds up. It builds up until suddenly…it explodes"

"Is that so, human?" asked Tirek

"Yes, and guess what Tirek?" said Dane, and began making an electric ball form in his hand "You're the first one to actually make it go this far"

With that, Dane teleported away from Tirek, startling him

"Wha-? Where did you-" Tirek looked side to side wondering where Dane went

"Behind you" shouted Dane, and threw the Electric Ball at Tirek. Tirek turned around just in time and blocked the Electric Ball, but it stung him as it made contact with him.

"Nngh" groaned Tirek "You actually managed to hurt me"

"You expected otherwise?" asked Dane

"No" said Tirek "But you'll pay for doing that t-" he got cut off after Dane elbowed him in the chest…very hard. Tirek fell onto his knees coughing and sputtering

"I've heard that saying too many times" said Dane, coldly. Dane then put his hand in front of Tirek's face "Let's finish this, shall we?"

Dane then began to form another Energy Orb on his hand, wanting to finish Tirek for good. But all of a sudden, Dane sensed something in the distance, he knew exactly what it was. He made the Energy Orb disappear and moved his hand away from Tirek's face

"Just forget about it" said Dane

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Tirek. Dane just began to fly away from Tirek "Well, answer me human. Why are you giving up?"

"The fact is I don't really see the point in fighting you anymore" answered Dane "You say you're strong, but to me, you're still just a weak, pathetic fool. So go crawl someplace and hide, I don't really c- Oh never mind, just look over there" Dane pointed to the distance to where his friends were flying in the sky with new colours on their manes, coats and tails. Tirek turned his head, and became horrified

"How is this possible?!" asked Tirek "You have no magic!"

"You're wrong, Tirek!" exclaimed Twilight "I may have given you my Alicorn magic, but I carry within me the most powerful magic of all!"

Dane smiled "Friendship" he said, under his breath. The Mane 6 launched all their Rainbow Power at Tirek to banish him back to Tartarus, he screamed as the Rainbow Power went through him, engulfing Tirek in a bright light. Dane covered his eyes from the blinding light.

"Hehe, it's over" said Dane, the light dimmed down and Dane uncovered his eyes. However when he uncovered them, he became shocked and appalled at what he saw

"What?" said Dane "I-It didn't work!"

Tirek wasn't banished back to Tartarus, he was actually able to absorb the Rainbow Magic. He laughed at their failed attempt at stopping him, as he felt stronger and faster

"You're last hope at defeating me, and you failed" said Tirek "Now I have all the magic I need to become God of Equestria!"

"…ok, I change my mind, there now is a point in fighting you now" said Dane, and began making an incantation of a certain spell

"Confiteor Deo…" he began saying the incantation of the spell, and his hands began to glow "…Omnipotenti!" he surrounded Tirek in a green glowing aura, and began closing his hand, which ironically caused Tirek to shrink in size

"Wh-what's happening?" said Tirek, as he began shrinking

"What does it look like? I'm shrinking you" exclaimed Dane. He then fully closed his hand, and Tirek shrunk to roughly Dane's height. Dane then floated down to the ground, and proceeded to walk over to Tirek

"You think that because you've shrunk me, that I'm now weaker? You're wrong" exclaimed Tirek, and attempted to fire an Energy Beam at The Mane 6, but Dane grabbed his wrist tightly, preventing him from doing so. He then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up

'Oh no, he's gonna try and kill him' thought Claire, and began running towards Dane, but stopped when he saw Dane pull out a crystal ball in his pocket. She realised that the crystal ball could remove magic from any being that possessed magic.

"Go ahead" said Tirek "Finish me, show them what kind of being you really are!" Dane began to snicker at Tirek's choice of words

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you, Tirek" replied Dane "That'd be a cowards way of getting the job done. What I did to Discord was cowardly" Discord became surprised at what Dane just said

"...instead, I'm gonna do THIS!" Dane then forcefully held the crystal ball against Tirek's chest where his heart was located.

The crystal ball proceeded to suck out all the magic Tirek stole, he screamed in agony as his power was decreasing. The crystal ball was getting bigger, and bigger as the amount of magic was increasing. Eventually, all the magic Tirek had absorbed was in the crystal ball. Tirek's power decreased, and his strength and speed returned to his normal rate. Dane let him go and struggled to get back on his hooves.

Dane looked at the crystal ball, and saw it had grown a lot from all the magic it absorbed. He wondered how he'd get the magic out of the crystal ball.

'There's gotta be a way to return all this magic' he thought, and then an idea sprung up in his head

"Rainbow Dash!" called Dane "Break the ball!"

"What? But how can I-" Rainbow Dash got cut off by Dane

"FLY THROUGH THE DAMN THING!" he shouted.

Rainbow Dash charged at the crystal ball as hard as she could. She was so fast, that she was able to fly straight through it, shattering it to pieces. All the magic inside of it spread across Equestria, returning it to it's rightful ponies, and the Rainbow Power that was used against Tirek did something amazing. The magic surrounded Twilight's destroyed library and made a new, and incredible looking castle appear in it's place

"Sweet Celestia! Are you all seeing what I'm seeing?" said Rarity

"But... whose is it?" asked Twilight

"I believe it is yours, Princess Twilight" said Princess Celestia, out of nowhere

"Celestia! Where'd you come from?" asked Claire

"I was able to teleport the three of us here" said Luna, also out of nowhere

"Luna!" said Claire "A-and Cadance" Cadance was alongside Luna and Celestia as well

The crystal ball that had shattered started to put itself back together somehow, and it returned to it's original size. Dane picked it up after it put itself together

"Hmm, I wonder…" said Dane, thinking if the crystal ball could absorb the Rage inside of him, so he can be the same again

So Dane placed the crystal ball on his forehead, and it actually began to absorb the rage inside of Dane, it actually stung a little bit

"Geez, I didn't think this would hurt" said Dane, as the rage was being absorbed. Eventually, all the rage inside of him was inside the crystal ball. Dane's hair became blonde again and his heart turned pure again

"Glad to see you back to your old self" said Spike

"Yeah sugarcube" said Applejack. Dane then walked over to the weakened Tirek, who was still struggling to get back up

"Why…why do you fight for these ponies…if you're not one of them?" asked Tirek, weakly

"You really wanna know?" said Dane. Tirek nodded

"I'll tell ya why. Ever since I first appeared in Equestria, I had nothing. No family, no friends, no home" said Dane "But ever since Twilight first met me, she did something I didn't expect her to do, she let me stay at her home, introduced me to her friends, and treated me as if I was part of her family." The population of Ponyville started to appear behind Dane

"I learned a lot about friendship, and made many friends since I've been here. In fact I've had more friends here than I did back in my world. And more importantly, I love every single being in Equestria!" he proclaimed. All the ponies and other creatures cheered for Dane "Except Gilda, I never cared for her"

"Oh come on, cut me some slack" said Gilda

Tirek was now able to get back on his hooves, he was still breathing heavily from being weakened. Suddenly, he tried to swing a punch at Dane, but luckily he dodged the attempted assault and put Tirek in a headlock. The ponies gasped

"Everypony, get back. You'll be safer" said Dane. The ponies began to do so

Tirek looked around at all the ponies in front of him, while he was in the headlock, he had a sinister trick up his sleeve

"If…you love these ponies…so much…" he paused, strugglingly "You can mourn for them"

With that. Tirek encased all of the ponies including his friends in aura bubbles, and tried to steal their magic again, putting the ponies in agonising pain

"Don't do this!" shouted Dane, begging Tirek to not hurt his friends. Tirek didn't comply

"Stop!" begged Dane, but Tirek continued to inflict pain to all the ponies. To Dane, he was trying to kill all the ponies

"STOOOOOP!" screamed Dane, having had enough of the pain inflicted on his friends and the rest of the ponies, as they cried in agony

"Never" replied Tirek, and continued to steal all the magic from the ponies.

Some of the ponies looked like they were dying from the lack of magic. Dane looked at his friends and they were about to fall unconscious. Dane nearly started to break down at the site of all the ponies being tortured by the Centaurian Monster. And in his own blood boiling anger, Dane forcefully twisted Tirek's head to the side, and a sickening snap was heard, indicating that Tirek's neck had been broken.

The aura bubbles around his friends and other ponies vanished, and all the magic Tirek had begun to steal again returned to their owners. The Mane Six, Spike and Claire saw what Dane just did to Tirek. Dane then widened his eyes in shock, horrified at his actions. Tirek then collapsed onto the ground, with his blank eyes and limp body. Dane fell on his knees, in sorrow.

Claire ran over to Dane, and checked up on Tirek, she put her ear on his chest and checked his pulse on Tirek's wrist. Claire's eyes widened.

"Is he…" asked Dane. Claire turned to Dane, and nodded her head, revealing to Dane that he had actually killed Tirek. Dane was shocked, he now had tears streaming from his eyes.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" he screamed in grief. Dane then had an emotional breakdown, he was really upset at his actions, resulting in somepony's death. The rest of his friends slowly approached him, knowing his sadness. They comforted him while he was still broken down in emotions. The rest of the ponies gathered around him in their support of comfort

"It's Ok Dane…it's ok" said Claire, as she comforted Dane

* * *

6 days after Tirek's death, everything in Ponyville has basically returned to normal. With the ponies magic returned to them and Harmony being restored. However, Dane didn't show up in public for those 6 days, not wanting the ponies to see him after the incident

He has remained in darkness inside his house, with no windows or curtains opened, he really didn't want to see the light. Dane was kneeling on the ground with his head down in depression

"I don't think I'll ever get that out of my head" said Dane to himself, still traumatized from how he killed Tirek. He felt like having a nap, so he went upstairs into his bedroom. Dane peeked out the window for a brief moment and saw Twilight's new castle, with Celestia and Twilight standing on the balcony. He sighed and closed the curtains.

Dane then walked over to a mirror, and looked at his reflection

"What have you become, man?" he asked himself "You use to be so good, but now…now you're just a wreck".

Dane then walked over to his bed, and lied down so he could have a rest, he then turned on his side so he could get comfy. But when he was about to close his eyes, he saw that Discord was in the bed as well, both of their eyes widened

"AAAAAAH" they both screamed and jumped out of the bed, in freight

"How the hell did you get in here?" asked Dane

"Through the window" answered Discord "I thought it'd be best if I didn't knock on the door, seeing that you needed time to yourself"

"You could've knocked. I wouldn't have minded" said Dane "But, why _are _you here anyway?"

"Well…I just wanted to…apologise" said Discord

"Apologise for what?" asked Dane

"For my actions 6 days ago, and how I…made Fluttershy cry" replied Discord

"Oh…that" said Dane "Yeah, I wanna apologise too…for strangling you"

"No no no, that was my fault." replied Discord

"But what I did to you was cowardly" said Dane

"Yes, I know that" replied Discord "But that was because of me. I made you do that, in fact, I deserved it"

"*sigh* Look Discord, I could've killed you. That's not something you deserve" said Dane "I mean life is one of the most important things in the world. If I was to take your life, I'd be a murderer" Discord became a bit confused

"Uh…Dane" said Discord

"Yes yes, realised the moment I said it" replied Dane

"Mmm, but still, I'm sorry for what I did" said Discord

"Yeah, me too" replied Dane

It became silent for a few seconds, but then Discord broke the silence

"Uh, I-I'm gonna go" said Discord as he opened the window to leave

"Oh, Discord" said Dane. Discord turned his head as he prepared to leave

"You're a good friend" said Dane, and smiled. Discord did the same, and then flew out of Dane's house.

"But I still think you're a child molester" he said, under his breath

"I heard that" called Discord. Dane then peeked through the window, and smelled the fresh air, which relaxed him. He then turned to the new castle, where Twilight and Celestia were still on the balcony, then Claire joined them

'I think it's time my friends knew' thought Dane. He then got a sheet of paper, and a quill, cleared off his desk and began writing a letter to Celestia

_Dear Celestia_

_This is Dane. I'm writing to you because I think it's time for you to tell Twilight and the others about what you told me and Claire 6 days ago. About how you found a spell that can send us home_

_I know it is difficult for me to say this…_

"…but I know that me and Claire can't be in Equestria for the rest of our lives. I'll be at the castle in 2 minutes. Once you've told the other's, get Claire to come and get me, so you can take us home. From Dane" read Celestia. She looked at Claire and nodded to her, and they both went to see Twilight and the other's inside the castle.

* * *

Dane then fixed up his hair, brushed his teeth and put on his shoes. He walked down the stairs slowly, worrying if the ponies wouldn't even notice him, but he remained calm, and carefully opened the door. He squinted his eyes from the light of the sun

"Nngh, this is what I get from being in darkness" said Dane. He then began to walk over to the fountain, all the ponies just stared at him blankly, some were even shaking when Dane walked past them. He made it to the castle, opened the door, went inside, and sighed in relief

It had taken him about 2 minutes to fix himself up, and get inside Twilight's castle. He now proceeded to walk upstairs to where Twilight and the others were

"Hm, I wonder if Celestia has told the others now?" wondered Dane "Surely, she couldn't have just forgo-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" a scream came from the inside of Twilight's throne room, which sounded like Spike

"Eeyup, she's told them" said Dane. The door's to Twilight's throne room burst open, with Spike dashing out of there like a speeding bullet. He jumped on to Dane and began shaking him like a ragdoll

"You can't leave! I won't let you leave! For the love of Celestia, don't leave!" said Spike, as he was shaking Dane

"Get a grip, Spike" replied Dane, as he stopped Spike from shaking him. The other ponies, Celestia, and Claire joined in with the boys

"How long? How long have you known about this?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Since the day Celestia and Luna told us all about Tirek and Scorpan" answered Dane

"I can't believe you and Claire are actually leaving" said Fluttershy

"Me neither" added Rarity

"I'm sorry girls" said Celestia "I know it's hard for all of you, but Dane insisted for me to tell you all"

"I would've told you all, but I didn't wanna do it without him knowing" added Claire

"But, Princess Celestia, how did you find the spell to send them back?" asked Twilight

"It took me a really long time to find the spell, but with the help of my sister, I was able to find it an old spell-book that we hadn't used in a while" replied Celestia

Dane was trying to hold back the tears, but one managed to drip from his eyelids down his cheek

"*sigh* I didn't mean to upset all of you like this" said Dane, sorrily "I mean I'm still traumatized by what I did. And I'm afraid that might happen again if I were to stay"

The room then went silent.

"S-so, that's why you're leaving?" asked Spike "Because you're afraid you might do the same thing again?"

Dane nodded "Yes" he said "That day may as well have just scarred me for life"

The Mane 6 then huddled around Dane and gave him and Claire a group hug

"Well, if this has to happen. I think maybe it's the best for you" said Twilight

"You know, how 'bout we get a group photo together" suggested Dane "Just in case we never see each other again"

"We might as well" said Claire

*flash* Everyone/everypony was blinded by a flash of light. Eventually they regain their eyesight and see Pinkie Pie holding a camera

"Pinkie, we weren't ready" said Rainbow Dash

"I know, I was just making sure it was still working" replied Pinkie Pie

Then, the Mane 6 got in the group photo and *flash* the picture was taken. The Mane 6 were in a straight line with Twilight in the middle. Dane and Claire were kneeling behind them, and Spike was sitting on Dane's shoulder. They took 2 photos, one for Dane, and one for the Mane 6. Dane put his photo in his wallet, and put it in his pocket

"Oh wait, before we go, I have to get my things" said Dane, and teleported to his now 'former' house. He packed all his clothes and accessories into his backpack (which nobody knows how he's able to carry all that weight) and grabbed the crystal ball that contained his rage. He was hesitant in taking it with him, but realized if it wasn't for the rage inside of him, Equestria would be doomed. So he put the crystal ball in his pocket and teleported back to Twilight's castle with his friends

"Wait, what about _my_ stuff?" asked Claire

"Oh right" realised Dane. He teleported back to the house and packed all of Claire's clothes and accessories and teleported back to the Castle

"*pants* Ok, that's everything" said Dane, breathing fast

* * *

In Twilight's throne room, Dane and Claire were holding their bags in the centre of the room. The Mane 6 and Spike were sitting in the sidelines. Princess Celestia and Luna were standing in front of Dane and Claire

"Ok, are you sure you two want to go through with this?" asked Celestia

"Yes, we do" answered Claire

Dane thought of something to give to his friends to remind them of their time that they all spent together. And it popped into Dane's head.

'As much as I'm gonna hate doing this, I may as well give them this' thought Dane. He opened his bag and took out his hat (top hat)

"Hey Spike" called Dane "Catch" He threw the hat to Spike, who was able to catch the hat. He wasn't sure why he threw it

"Y-your hat?" said Spike "Why are you giving it to me?"

"It's not just for you brother" said Dane "It's for the others as well"

"Huh? What do ya mean by that" asked Applejack

"I mean that I'm giving my hat to you all so you can remember our friendship that we've spent together" answered Dane

"But you realise you might never get to see or wear it again" said Rarity

"That's a sacrifice he's willing to make" replied Claire "That hat is a special thing to Dane, and…since he's giving it to all of you, it's special to you now"

Princess Luna smiled "You're willing to do anything for your friends, don't you Dane" she asked

Dane nodded "Of course I do" he said

"Hmm…well…we…might as well…get this over with" said Celestia

"Huh? What's wrong Celestia" asked Dane

"It just that…having to say goodbye to the two…is something I thought might never happen" answered Celestia "And now…well…Equestria might never be the same without you"

"It's OK Celestia" said Claire

"Yeah, at least you'll have the memories of us with you forever" added Dane.

Celestia nodded "Ok, stand back, all of you" she said. Her horn began to glow as she was beginning to use the spell. Her aura then reached over to Dane and Claire, and engulfed them in the aura. Dane turned to his friends

"Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie" said Dane "Thanks"

"For what?" asked Twilight "We should be thanking _you_ Dane. If it wasn't for you, Equestria would be doomed"

"Nah, what do you mean?" said Dane, as he and Claire were beginning to fade away "You all can accomplish great things now. And thanks to you all, me and Claire are more happier than we've ever been"

"And we loved every minute we spent here in Ponyville" said Claire

Dane and Claire were continuing to fade away. The ponies now had tears streaming down their eyes. Dane and Claire held each other's hands, and Dane closed his eyes and bowed his head

"Goodbye…my friends" said Dane, before he and Claire completely faded away. That quote then echoed around Twilight's castle. Spike then closed his eyes

'Well brother, it was great being with you. Goodbye' he thought to himself as he held Dane's hat

* * *

Dane opened his eyes, and saw that he and Claire were now lying down next to each other on the driveway to Dane's house. Claire looked like she was sleeping. So Dane thought of waking her up

"Claire" said Dane, softly "Claire, wake up"

Claire began to open her eyes slowly, she rubbed her eyes to regain her sight, and saw Dane kneeling next to her

"Dane?" said Claire "D-did it work?"

Dane nodded "It did"

Claire then kneeled too, and they both hugged each other tightly. They were both happy that the pair are now home, but sad that they had to say goodbye to their friends in Equestria.

"*sigh* I never thought I'd see this place again" said Dane, as he looked at his home

"And not just that. But I'll finally be able to see my family's faces again" said Claire

"You and me both" replied Dane. It then popped up in his head

"Wait, does that mean my ability to teleport and fly are gone?" he asked

"I'm not sure" answered Claire "Why don't you try and see for yourself"

He got up and began to focus on where he'd teleport to. And all of a sudden, he teleported to his next door neighbour's house.

"No Way!" exclaimed Dane. He then jumped into the air to see if he could still fly, and believe it or not, he could still fly

'All right, I still have my powers' he thought. Dane reached into his pocket and saw that the crystal ball was still containing his rage. He put the ball back in his pocket and floated back down to the ground

Dane went to get his bags, picked up Claire, and walked up to the front door. They had their arms around each other's shoulders, and Dane knocked on the door 3 times.

"I hope they still remember us" said Dane

"I'm sure they will" assured Claire

Then the door opened, it was Dane's mum who opened the door. When she saw Dane's face again, her eyes widened and tears began to stream down her face. She ran to Dane and gave him the biggest hug he ever got

"*sobbing* Dane, I can't believe you're back, after all this time" said Dane's Mum, as she was crying. "Even Claire as well, you're both back"

"There there Mum" said Dane, and patted his Mum's back.

"Honey, what's going on out he-" it was Dane's dad who saw why his Mum was crying

"M-my son" he said, with a trembling voice of sadness and joy. "And Claire as well" He then walked over and gave Dane a big hug with his Mum. And tears began to show on Dad's face

"It's been a while Dad" said Dane

"It has" said Dane's Dad "You've been gone for 2 years"

"Wait" questioned Dane "2 years?"

"Y-yes, 2 years" replied Dane's Mum, sniffling

"How can that be?" asked Dane "We were gone for nearly 2 months"

"This doesn't make sense" said Claire "We aged normally while we were in Equestria"

"W-wait" halted Dane's Dad "What's Equestria?"

"Oh…hang on a second" said Dane, and got out his wallet and gave his Mum and Dad the photo. They gave confused looks

"Is…Is this for real?" asked Dane's Dad

"Yeah" answered Dane "I know it looks fake, but that's actually where we ended up when we vanished here"

"And, this place was full of ponies and dragons?" asked Dane's mum

"_Talking_ ponies and dragons to be precise" answered Claire

"Hmm…I see" said Dane's Dad "Well, we can't deny this is real. I mean we saw on the security cameras of you disappearing"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you would" said Dane

"Well, come on in." said Dane's Mum "You can put your stuff in your room.

* * *

Dane and Claire walked into the house and into Dane's room, it was really dark, so he opened the blinds to get some air and light in the room.

They both then sat down on his bed, where they both looked at the group photo

"*sigh* It hurts to say goodbye to them" said Dane, sadly

"I know, spending a lot of time with them was great" added Claire "Who knows, maybe one day we'll be able to go back there"

"That'd be great" said Dane. They both then put their over each other's shoulders again, and kissed each other, something they haven't done in their world for a long time

"Claire" called Dane's Mum "I have your parents on the phone if you want to talk to them"

Claire ran to the door "OK, I'll be down in a second" she called "Well, I'll be back in here after I talk to my parents"

"Great" said Dane, and Claire ran out of the room to talk to his parents on the phone

Dane looked at the group photo again, and smiled with a tear dripping from his eye. He then got up, put the crystal ball on his chest of drawers, and stuck the picture on the wall with some blu-tac. It will be a big treasure for him and Claire for a really long time

_Dane: Just when you think that you know where you stand_

_You've got the world in your hand_

_Just when you're sure of a dream that you plan_

_That's when the scenery changes_

_It changes_

_*shifts to Twilight and Spike walking around in the castle_

_Twilight: Just when you think that you know all the facts_

_You hold the whole ball of wax_

_Spike: You've got it made, you can start to relax_

_That's when the world rearranges_

_And changes_

_*shifts to Fluttershy in her home caring for the animals_

_Fluttershy: Someone that you really cared about_

_Someone that you couldn't live without severs the ties_

_*shifts to Rainbow Dash flying in the sky*_

_Rainbow Dash: All at once you're all alone and scared_

_All the happy hellos that you shared change to goodbyes_

_*shifts to Rarity, Applejack and near the barn*_

_Rarity: Why must we pay for hellos that we say?_

_Pay when we say our adieu_

_Applejack: Just when you're sure that you're safe and secure_

_That's when it happens to you_

_It changes_

_*shifts to Pinkie Pie near the city fountain*_

_Pinkie Pie: Someone that you really cared about_

_Someone that you couldn't live without severs the ties_

_*shifts to Claire walking back to Dane's room after talking to her parents on the phone*_

_Claire: All at once you're all alone and scared_

_All the happy hellos that you shared change to goodbyes_

_*shifts back to Dane in his room*_

_Dane:_ _Why must we pay for hellos that we say?_

_Pay when we say our adieu_

_Just when you're sure that you're safe and secure_

_That's when it happens to you_

_All: It changes_

Dane smiled after the song had finished. Claire came back in the room, walked over to Dane, and looked at the group picture for the next time

"Until we meet again my friends" said Dane "Until we meet again"

* * *

THE END

**There you have it. The end of 'The Adventures of a Human in Equestria'. It was great working on the final battle. However, this doesn't mean I'm gonna stop making new chapters in the original story. I am already working on new chapters for the story, so please be patient.**

**And also, if you aren't a fan of HiE stories or MLP in general, please don't leave a hurtful review, or I will see you as an 'UNGRATEFUL TROLL'**

**And finally, for the last time in chronological order "BRONIES RULE"**


End file.
